Fun in the Sun
by angel prototype
Summary: Shiznat one-shot. Natsuki gets sun burnt.


**based off a (slightly) true story. if my gf were here, then this would be _all _true lol.**

* * *

Natsuki laid, spread eagle, on her bed in hopes of cooling off in the sweltering heat. It was barely noon and already the temperature was hitting close to 90. Their winter had been a harsh one and it seemed summer wasn't going to be any better. They seemed to have skipped right over the spring season and jumped head first into a blistering summer. And it was only June.

"Oh. My. God." The bluenette groaned, her boy beater already damp with sweat. She was beyond euphoric that she invested in boys boxers for the summer, the material being thinner than her regular shorts. "This is insane!"

"Natsuki?" The girl in question tilted her head towards the bedroom door, refusing to move any other part of her body for fear of irritating her already, well, irritated skin. "In here, Shizuru."

The former kaichou poked her head through the door, raising a fine brow at the position of her girlfriend. "Are you alright?"

Again the younger girl groaned in response, shifting her legs so they wouldn't touch each other. "Do I look alright?"

Shizuru chuckled leaning against the door frame, eyes dancing with mirth. "That's what Natsuki gets for not wearing any lotion in the sun."

"It wasn't my fault! Nao forgot hers to!"

"Natsuki, you're 20 years old. Do you really need to be told to bring sun block when going to the beach? And don't blame Yuuki-han for the same mistake you made."

The biker opened her mouth to argue, sighed, and then closed it again. It was too hot to yell. Yea, that's it. "…whatever."

Pushing herself from the doorway, Shizuru sat on the edge of the bed. Natsuki flinched, not wanting anything touching her skin, and immediately regretted the quick movement when her burnt skin pulled.

"Holy hell!"

Shizuru sighed. "Where did you put the aloe?"

"Dresser." The bluenette gritted through her teeth, nodding her head towards the bureau next to the bed.

With a silent nod Shizuru leaned over, careful of her suffering Natsuki, and grabbed the bottle of cooling aloe. Squeezing a generous amount into her palm, the brunette turned to her girlfriend with a slight frown.

Natsuki knitted her brows. "What?"

"Natsuki needs to take off her shirt."

"W-what? Why?" Normally the biker wouldn't have minded stripping for the brunette, but because of her intense sun burn Natsuki had forgone a bra…

"Because your shirt will stick to you if you keep it on."

Viridian eyes narrowed in suspicion. Natsuki could understand Shizuru's logic, but the slight twinkle in those russet orbs told her, her girlfriend was up to something.

"But…I'm not—"

"Please hurry, the gel is starting to drip. Stop acting as though I haven't seen, and touched, everything before, Natsuki."

If the bluenette's face wasn't red already, one would have noticed the rising blush to her cheeks. "Fine." Sitting up slowly the biker lifted the tank up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. She quickly draped an arm over her chest, her head turned away from a grinning Shizuru.

"Ara, my Natsuki isn't wearing a bra?"

Natsuki scowled and looked away. "It hurt too much…"

"I see." Shizuru's grin seemed to widen, unbeknownst to a huffing Natsuki who still wasn't looking at the kaichou out of embarrassment. "Then, please lie on your stomach. Or would you prefer I get to the front of you first?"

This time Natsuki did look over, but the biting retort died on her lips at the smoldering look the brunette was giving her.

"Sh-Shizuru?"

"Hm?"

"…nevermind." Choosing to ignore "that look" and what would have most likely ended up in more teasing, Natsuki shifted on the bed, her back now to Shizuru.

Licking her suddenly dry lips at the offering before her, Shizuru lifted herself from the bed only to settle back down on Natsuki's hips and backside, straddling her.

"Oi! What the hell are you—oooh man…" Shizuru fought back a giggle as she slowly massaged the cooling gel onto the bluenette's burning shoulders, effectively shutting her up.

"Hm? What was that, Natsuki?"

"Uhn…" The biker's motor functions ceased to work once her girlfriend's skilled fingers combined with the aloe were worked onto her sore skin.

"Ah, that's what I thought."

For several (blissful) minutes Shizuru gently rubbed the aloe along Natsuki's back and arms, frowning when she hit a particularly sore spot and the blunette hissed in pain.

"Kanin na, Natsuki!"

"It's fine. It just hurts." She gave an irritated sigh. "Remind me next time to go wearing a hoodie."

The brunette chuckled and laid her hands back on the girl's shoulders, her fingers idly twirling a lock of navy hair.

"How about you bring sun block with you next time, ne? Or, better yet…" Shizuru carefully laid next to the younger girl on her stomach, batting Natsuki's nose lightly when she looked to her. "You take me with you and I'll rub the lotion on for you. I'll be sure to get _every_ inch of my Natsuki." With a small grin deft fingers quickly trailed down the girl's spine to a certain sweet spot above her hip.

Natsuki squeaked, her cheeks heating up to an even brighter red than her burn. "Shizuru!"

"Hm?" The brunette batted innocent eyelashes at her girlfriend.

"Ugh, you're impossible."

"But my Natsuki loves me, yes?"

Laying face first into the mattress the bluenette groaned.

* * *

**im really running outta things... i think im rushing them. im losing my touch ;_;**


End file.
